


Let me see your peacock?!

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Katy Perry - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Katy get her wish granted and Adam show her his peacock? And what will Tommy say? Have a read...if you dare. ;) Haha- it's harmless, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me see your peacock?!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All just the fruits of my perverted mind. Also; I don't own any of the in this story mentioned people- a pity when I think twice about it. *sigh*
> 
> Additional warning: presence of a female character (LOL)
> 
>  
> 
> Big thanks to i_glitterz for the beta. Thanks, hon. <333

'Peacock' is blasting from the speakers and Katy, being as drunk as she currently is, jumps off the chair and starts dancing and singing loudly along to her own song.

 

_"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock, don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch. I'm a b-side if you give me the pay off. C'mon baby let me see what you're hiding underneath"_

 

"Is she always getting all dorky when she's got a few shots too many?" Tommy asks Adam in amusement, he really didn't expect to get to see a perfectly wasted Katy fucking Perry at some party; dancing like a wild-fire and somehow he's wondering what else he might get to see this night.

 

Adam is watching Katy twirling around and shakes his head slightly.

 

"Well, I've never experienced her nearly as stoned as she is now, so...?!" Adam let the sentence trail off, still eying Katy from the side. He couldn't suppress a smile that started creeping up his face, Katy as kinda cute in the current state she was in. It reminded him a bit of Tommy when he got a bit tipsy.

 

[Totally adorable and cute and so not giving a damn if he's making an ass out of himself by being dorky as fuck, or even singing along to Taylor Swift songs once; that cracked everyone up. And the next morning Adam was sad noone made a video because Tommy might have hidden his face in embarrassment yet didn't believe Adam one word and is still denying that this ever happened. Damn alcohol.]

 

Adam staring at Katy of course isn't going over Tommy's head. He nudges his elbow in Adam's ribs. Normally not a problem, everyone knows Adam's gayer than gay but Tommy's had a drink too many as well.

 

"Outch!" Adam complained.

 

"I see that, Adam " Tommy says in a bit of a slur.

 

 

"What, baby? I just watch her dancing, you know I can appreciate a nice girl without wanting to lay her".

 

Tommy just smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. See, Tommy's a lovely drunk; kinda drunk.

 

And as if Katy has 6th sense she suddenly jumps on Adam, singing directly at him...

 

 _"Don't be a shy kind of guy, I bet it's beautiful. C'mon baby let me see what you hiding underneath..."_ adding a half moaned "Adammmmm", that made Adam giggle. Poor Katy was so wasted.

 

He grabs her hips and stills her, "C'mon, Kat, let's go, Adam suggest, “We'll bring you to your hotel". Adam's about to stand up, when she slumps forward face first straight in Adam's face, their lips almost touching.

 

"Woooahhh" they hear a noise and wipe their heads back, "guys, we really should get going" says a suddenly stone-cold-sober Tommy, rising from his chair. "Let's go, kids. Night here is over". And that wasn't Tommy's jealous side speaking more his careful, you never know who's watching.

 

"I guess he's right, whatcha thinkin' Adam...Babyboy?!" Katy all but slurs and yeah, didn't Adam say that a few moments ago? Anyway, she's drunk and didn't pay any attention to anything but Adam's lips the moment they had this almost-kiss. And the idea, is much to her surprise, very intriguing. But then again, she's plastered, and the thought of kissing Adam and finding that sexy doesn't hurt anyone, now does it? Besides she would never act on it, would she? She just shakes her head, hoping to shake that idea off of it. Drunken logic.

 

Finally have gotten her off his lap Adam rose from his stool, taking Tommy's hand and laying one arm around Katy supporting her, silently praying that nobody will catch this scene or they make the newest headline in the morning:

_Hottest threesome since musicians- Adam Lambert and his boyfriend taking Katy Perry home!_

 

Now wouldn't that be just perfect. Erm...people's opinions may certainly vary about that one.

 

When they finally made it to their hotel, thank fucking god, without any pap-lights flashing them, Adam practically carried her to the couch of their room and just laid her down.

 

"You think we should just let her crash there cause..." Tommy trailed off and stepped closer to Adam, looking all seductive. "Cause I suddenly feel all horny and shit", he closed the gape that still was there.

 

Standing on his tiptoes he started kissing along Adam's jaw, "Uhhh...don't you too think you wear too many clothes, baby" he got to the point in less than three seconds.

 

And this was something Adam always had admired about his boyfriend, he knows what he wants and how to get it, a drunken sleeping Katy Perry on the couch, not even six feet away from them or not- he can't resist his pretty boy.

 

Turning his head slightly to the side giving Tommy's talented tongue and lips more room to ravish his neck. Doing this Tommy leaves a trail of bite marks from the ear down to the collarbone. Licking soothingly with his tongue over the spot he bit down hard on, making Adam moan out.

 

“Fuck Tommy Joe!”

 

“Shhhh...Adam, you don't want to wake her, do you? Besides that fucking part is for later”, he cups his dick through his jeans, “now let me work my magic a little longer, will ya.”

 

Letting out a long deep moan Adam just presses closer to Tommy's perfect warm body, letting his hands roam his back, up and down. Chuckling a bit when the blond lets out a short giggle, he's ticklish around his midsection, thank you very much. That bastard. And all it earns him is a harder bite from Tommy, giving him a nice huge hickey; full on display, for everyone to see.

 

Adam's head is spinning dizzy by the things his lover does to him, and he's only been busy licking on his neck and squeezing his hardening dick. He turns his head, opening an eye, to see if their 'guest' is still in dream land, Adam closed it immediately after he's seen she even turned, now laying with her back facing them. But suddenly getting in a hurry he grips a fist full of Tommy's hair, pressing him lightly down, trying to show him what direction he wants him to go: down south, please. Tommy gets the hint and just lowers his head, letting it wander all the way over Adam's chest, opening the rest of his buttons on Adam*s shirt before he drops to his knees.

 

“As you wish lover” he said with a huge grin on his face.

 

Looking up at Adam, his eyes now having the nice color of a deep bedroom-brown, he smiles at him while he thumbs open the button of the black haired man's jeans. Another impatient moan leaves his throat.

 

“Want me to hurry, sweetheart?”  Tommy grins sheepishly.

 

That fucker knows exactly what Adam wants, but shit he does. Two can play this game, and after all Adam's the best teacher Tommy could possibly find. Another grin after Adam presses his head against his crotch.

 

Ha, baby, gotcha. That's exactly where Tommy wants him, but he's not there yet, where he really wants Adam him to be.

 

He runs his tongue teasingly from the top of the zipper down straight between Adam's legs, sucking at the denim. All the while his hands are on the way to his boyfriend's perfect ass, kneading it.

 

“Ohhh...Tommy” Tommy's name left Adam's mouth in groan.

 

“Almost, Adam, almost” he stops and tongues Adam's belly button, “we're almost there just one little thing”

 

So not gonna happen. Adam's gone but he's so not going to beg, not he, not Adam fucking Lambert. Adam gets begged but he is not going to beg for anything.

 

Tommy pulls the zipper slowly down, pulling his pants down along with it. Now his mouth is back on Adam's dick, but still not close enough, still one damn cock blocking layer of clothing in the fucking way. Shoving his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers Adam wants to yank them down, showing Tommy what he gets to play with. But this is so not how this is going.

 

“Nuuuu-huuuu...Adam”.

 

Whining the singer looks down with pleading eyes, Tommy struggles, how in the name of what-the-fuck-ever can he resist those eyes. He can't as simple as it is. Gripping the boxers he drags them down, with one fast pull they're around Adam's ankles. Adam sighs as his cock springs free.

 

“Hmmm...”, Tommy hums, “Want me to suck that beautiful cock of yours, baby?!” he wraps his hand around the shaft stroking it slowly, his eyes never leaving Adam's.

 

“Yes, Glitterbaby, put those pretty lips to the best use they've been made for- sucking my dick”, again grabbing Tommy by his neck he tries to shove him forward, but Tommy resists. Reaching back with his free hand and slaps onto Adam's.

 

“I don't think so, sweetheart. Don't you forget something?!” he gives him a rough tight stroke and licks his lips. Adam's eyes go wide, he knows it's either saying 'please' or he has to be happy with his hand. (Yes, Tommy can be that cruel if he wants to).

 

“Oh, fuck Tommy. You little shit” Adam says with not really much heat behind it. “Will you please suck my brains out?!” he asked as politely as he could and smiled down at his guitarist.

 

“Now was that so hard Adam?” he flashed Adam a smile. “All you had to do was ask” and with that being said he took Adam's dick all the way down his throat, only stopping when he felt the head hit the back of it.

 

Adam just stood there, knees locked, eyes closed and enjoying Tommy's talented tongue and mouth working up and down his dick. It didn't take Tommy long and he was deep throating Adam. Adam moaned loudly when he felt his cock going down Tommy's throat.

 

“Fucking shit, Tommy. “

 

Tommy only looked up and grinned “mhhhhh....mhhhhh...”.

 

The vibrations this resulted in going straight through Adam's dick and made him grab Tommy's hair only tighter.

 

They both were lost in pleasure and moaning so they didn't know that their most probably still drunk 'roommate' slowly was awaking. Not making one tone Katy just laid there and rubbed her eyes, checking twice if she's seeing this just right: Tommy on his knees, Adam's hand in his hair, his head moving back and forth; clearly a blowjob was being given here. Then she closes them again.

 

_No, this can't be...no no no...I'm not really seeing Tommy Joe fucking Ratliff on his knees, blowing Adam fucking Lambert; and both moan like bitches in heat. No, I must be imagining this. How many beers and drinks did I have?! Ok, too many. So, this much is obvious. I will re-open my eyes by the count of three and then there is nothing but an empty room, with me lying on the couch, still being way too drunk out of my goddamn mind. Ok, on the count of three..._

 

 _One_...Katy is still confident that everything's fine when she opens her eyes.

 _Two_...a bit of insecurity starts creeping up her spine.

 _Three_...she opens her eyes very slowly, like this is gonna make them disappear when it's just slow enough; so they can finish and clean up, she opens her eyes.

 

But when she finally opens her eyes she can't do anything else but stare. Stare, stare and again stare. She wasn't imagining it, Tommy still was sucking hungrily Adam's cock and Adam's hand still was gripping Tommy's blond locks tightly, shoving his hips in Tommy's face. And the blond enjoyed the fuck out of it.

 

And as if it couldn't get any more awkward in exact this moment Tommy decided to look right in her direction and stopped his movements completely.

 

“Why'd you stop, baby?” Adam groans in complaint.

 

All Tommy could muster was “Erm...how should I say this, Adam” he looked up at him “you remember Katy saying she would like to watch us?!” he asks.

 

“Yeah, what ab …,” then Adam stopped mid-sentence and turned his head slow-mo like. (Again, like this is gonna change any bit about it)

 

Looking at Tommy and then back up at Adam Katy only whispered “Hi guys”.

 

It took a while until Adam regained his ability of speech and finally said “How long?”

 

“I don't know, but long enough to say that this is the hottest fucking shit I've ever seen,” Katy blurts out.

 

Tommy shrugs “Might as well continue,” and just takes Adam back into his mouth.

 

“Fuuuckkk...Tommy...what are you...fuck yes, that's right. Suck it baby”. Yes, Adam was really easy sometimes.

 

While the blond was busy sucking the singer's dick and playing with his balls Katy got restless, she rose from the couch into sitting position and leaned against the backrest. She's breathing deeply, once more trying to gather her mind.

 

What to do? Watching? Leaving, since this is a really very intimate sexual moment and she feels more than just a bit uncomfortable here. But yet turned the hell on as well.

 

But then she just settles for enjoying the moment as long as it goes. She's aware of this being one of those once-in-a-lifetime moments, so make the best of it Katy she thought to herself.

 

She enjoyed this view quite a minute before her hand got a mind on it's own and began slide slowly down her body. She literally watched her hand, unable to stop it. It was like the connection mind-to-hand was cut off.

 

Her fingers started their travel slowly over her neck, feeling her pulls speed up with every second. Her nails scratched slightly over it, perhaps even leaving a red line, nothing against a little reminder of this hot and rather forbidden night. Then her hand wandered down to her breasts, over her stomach until she finally reached her pants. Quickly unbuttoning said pants she shoved her hand down the waist band of her underwear and began pleasing herself. It didn't take her all to long to join the boys' moans with hers.

 

 

“Fuck, I can't believe this fuuuu....fucking happening” Adam moaned out loud as he heard Katy moan how hot they look and how wet this making her.

 

Adam turned around to see her sitting on the couch, shirt off; thrown god knows where, wearing a strapless black-laced bra and also her pants are undone- button open and zipper pulled down. Adam's eyes widen as he's watching her moving her right hand clumsily down her pants; clearly getting herself off at the show in front of her.

 

Tommy didn't really pay attention to Adam at this point, he was too far gone too busy with Adam's dick. And who could blame him, Adam's dick is fucking beautiful and it's a lot of beautiful cock Tommy has to play with. So he is alternating between long slow sucks and short fast sucks. Adam is going wild above him. When he pulls his dick out of his mouth eying it like a candystick, he lets his tongue play at the head. Probing the slit with the tip if his tongue, nibbling at the head and letting his teeth scape over it almost tenderly. Yes, Tommy is worshipping Adam's dick like it's the source of life and the answer to everything.

 

“Good...Tommy. Such a sweet cocksucker for me, “ Adam praised him. Toes curling and holding on for dear life when Tommy hallowed his cheeks and sucked him back into his mouth, down his throat in one swift move. He really wanted to sucks Adam's brain out through his dick, Adam was sure about that and he was on a very good way.

 

Katy couldn't keep particularly quiet either. Especially when she saw how Tommy's own hand made its way down to open and slide inside his pants.

 

“Fucking hell. This can't be true. No...no...no” she moaned it disbelief yet never once stopping helping herself to some pleasure. She couldn't deny she would've loved to get one or two helping hands here, but deciding god was more than just good with her she just continued watching and working her hand on herself.

 

“S'fucking true, baby” Adam moan-said in reply and almost chocking out a laugh.

 

Making his fist tighter Tommy had to push hard through it, imagining it was Adam's tight hole he was pounding into.

 

Adam moaned when his hand slid down to Tommy's jaw and he felt it working around his cock, it always was a huge turn on for him to feel Tommy's lips stretched around his cock, and feeling the mix of spit and pre-cum sliding down the corner of the blonde's lips made it only hotter; and he growled possessively.

 

“Yes, work that mouth, Tommy. Wanna feel me shooting down your throat? Or would you rather have me cum all over that pretty, beautiful face of yours” Adam rambled, a clear sign his climax wasn't far away. “Have me rubbing it in so you smell like me? Or want me to clean it off with my tongue until there's not trace of cum left on it?”

 

“Jeez, Adam, I never knew you had such a fucking...uuuuhhhh...such a fucking dirty mouth,” a female voice was moaning loudly in the back, “gotta confess it's really fucking hot. Keep going. Fuuuck”

 

And since when is Adam taking orders? But he did as she said and another round of filth left his mouth. About how beautiful Tommy looks on his knees taking all of Adam's cock between his pretty lips and let him shoot straight down his throat and Tommy swallows it all, like the sweet cumslut he is for Adam. Tommy didn't do more than moaning around Adam's dick, agreeing with everything Adam said.

 

And then Adam gripped his hair painfully tight and shoved his cock all the way down Tommy's open throat, and came long and hard.

 

When Adam jerked his head forward tears shot in Tommy's eyes and he tried to fucking breath, but he couldn't. Adam's fucking cock blocked his airways and Tommy never thought this would happen, but this was what pulled him over the edge along with Adam. Tommy closed his eyes and just took it all in. His own orgasm slamming into him and Adam's cum running down his throat.

 

It took all of Adam's will power to not collapse onto the floor straight away. He just looked down at Tommy, who was coughing, trying to get his breathing under control. But when Adam was about to kneel down to check on Tommy both of them jerked their heads to the couch when they heard a load moan. Katy was looking right at them when she as well was cumming to an orgasm.

 

“Wow! That was...intense” she breathed out heavily after a few moments of silence.

 

Adam and Tommy both just still stared at her.

 

“What?” she exclaimed “never saw a girl coming?”, making both boys burst out into laughter, in which Katy joined in.

 

The next morning (Katy went to her own room after they all calmed down from their high) was quite an awkward morning; with lots of questions, crimson red heads and still lots of laughter.

 

The three of them decided that this night was very interesting but definitely a one-time-only thing and they also gave a promise to never tell one single soul about the happenings that night.


End file.
